<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue Tied (PODFIC) by ToughPaperRound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999579">Tongue Tied (PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound'>ToughPaperRound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911/Buddie podfics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where person A accidentally sends their nudes to person B without noticing ( ... ) and person A is at a loss for words so person B tries to say something to fix it and all that comes out is, “That’s some solid lighting, though.”</p><p>(An audio recording, 11 minutes long)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911/Buddie podfics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue Tied (PODFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677842">Tongue Tied</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki">nilshki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Please <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HS9jL3rjVt-h1g-KvjShtCkSEorcCls8/view?usp=drivesdk">click here</a> to access the audio file. Enjoy!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, you can also reblog on <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/611564390217613312/tongue-tied-podfic-toughpaperround-9-1-1/">Tumblr</a> 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>